Jurassic Park: Isla Fuego
by Jujubotron
Summary: Ce texte raconte l'historie de secouristes recherchant trois jeunes disparus sur une mystérieuse île. Sur cette terre, gouvernée par des monstres, le paradis est pour ceux qui sont au sommet. Entre la mort et la peur, il n'y existe plus d'humanité. Seulement de la survie.
1. Chapter 1: Isla Fuego

Chapitre 1:

Isla Fuego

Barett Hill

L'île se dessina à l'horizon, bercée de mystère. Une brume semblait la cacher des yeux du monde. Seul le pic d'une montagne perçait l'ambiance secrète de cette île dont même la plage était dissimulée. Le vent fouettait mon visage à mesure que le paquebot approchait du sol. Je tremblais d'excitation mais un brin de terreur était toujours présent dans mon esprit.

-Bonjour Mr. Hill, me dit une voix derrière moi, interrompant ma fascination.

Je me retourne, les pieds revenus sur terre.

-Ah, bonjour Preston! dis-je en lui serrant la main. Comment vont les affaires?

-Très mal, très mal, répondit-il. Apparament, cette île appartient à une compagnie privée et cette entreprise en question ne nous veux pas nous envoyer de secours. Nous sommes seuls pour cette mission.

-Et l'armée?

-Ce n'est pas de leurs affaires, apparament. Répondit-il, la déception dans la voix.

Plus tôt ce mois-ci, un groupe de 3 adolescents ont disparus après avoir fait une promenade an bateau: Bethany Greenbriar, Ella Mitchell et Danny Sanders. Selon les informations que l'on a, ils auraient été aperçus pour la dernière fois près de cette île: Isla Fuego. Une équipe de secours dont je fais parti a été appellé pour prendre en charge cette affaire. Nous avons engagé Preston Morris dans le but de nous trouver des alliés, car une mission de cette envergure ne se fait pas tout seul. Mais malheureusement, les réponses semblent avoir été négatives.

-J'espère qu'ils sont encore en vie. Dis-je.

Je conclu la conversation et je descends à l'intérieur du paquebot. Bien que nous ne soyons que 4 secouristes, nous avons sorti l'artillerie lourde en matière de bateau. Nous avons un compartiment entier pour le rangement où nous avons prit le temps d'ammener deux tout-terrains pour pouvoir circuler sur l'île, car celle-ci est plutôt grande. Nous avons préparés un mois de nourriture pour pouvoir durer tout le long de la recherche. Mais si après un mois nous ne les avons toujours pas trouvés, notre mandat va être fini et nous allons rentrer chez nous. Pour ajouter de la pression, nous n'avons de l'essence que pour un allé-retour, alors tout voyage suplémentaire est impossible. Le bateau doit rester au même endroit tout le long de notre session de secours. De plus, notre seule connexion avec le monde extérieure est le cellulaire de Preston. Décidément, cette tâche n'allait pas être facile.

Le bateau s'arrête enfin dans un tremblement qui secoue le paquebot. Je m'approche rapidement du hublot situé dans le couloir pour regarder à l'extérieur. Mais la vision avec laquelle on est accueillie est traumatisante. Le yacht des trois jeunes repose sur la plage, la vitre d'avant défoncé et la coque entièrement déchiqueté. Ce qui est étrange c'est la manière dont l'arrière du véhicule est distordu, comme si des mains de géants s'en étaient emparés et l'aurait écrasé au sol. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver?

Je descends un escalier pour me rendre au hangar, où mes 3 collègues m'attendent. Notre mission de rescousse commence enfin. Je ressent une chaleur à mon estomac: notre aventure vient de débuter, après un voyage de 3 semaines.

-Salut Barett, me dit Stacy. T'a eu les nouvelles de Preston?

-Ouais, dis-je en guise de réponse. J'avais espéré que les gens seraient plus coopératifs.

Je prends ma veste de secouriste et l'enfile.

-Quelles nouvelles? Demande Colin.

-Apparemment, l'entreprise qui s'occupe de cette île ne veut pas s'en mêler. L'armée non plus, dis Stacy.

-Et c'est quoi cette entreprise? Comment des gens peuvent disparaître sur leur île sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent? Demande Colin.

-Demande à Preston, c'est son travail, réponds-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'il a mentionné que c'était une entreprise scientifique, mais je ne parierais pas sur cette information, réponds Rudy. Bon, vous êtes tous prêts?

J'acquiesce comme le reste de mes camarades. Mais avant que l'on puisse partir, Preston arrive.

-Tout le monde, j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles. L'entreprise dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure a changer d'idée et nous bloque totalement l'accès à son île. Elle ne veut rien savoir des secours, elle dit avoir les choses en main. On doit tout remballer et partir.

-Ils n'ont rien en main. Ça fait un mois que ces jeunes sont disparus sur leur île, on ne va pas rester là les bras croisés! réponds Rudy.

-Ils disent que c'est un malentendu, que tout ça n'est qu'une erreur. Écoutez, ce n'est pas ma faute à moi si ils ont bloquer l'île.

-Je m'en fous moi, je vais voir le lieu du naufrage, dis-je avant d'embarquer dans la Jeep.

-J'y vais moi aussi, ajoute Rudy. T'inquiète pas Preston, on va pas rester trop longtemps.

Je démarre le véhicule et je descends sur le sable, laissant Preston dans un état d'inquiétude. Nous rejoignons rapidement le yacht, qui semble être en moins bon état de près. Je mets les pieds au sol et avance vers l'épave. La moitié de celle-ci est enfoncée dans l'eau et des marques de griffes sont incrustées partout sur sa coque. Ces marques sont trop profondes pour avoir été faites par un humain, mais qui a fait ça alors?

-Rudy, regarde ça, dis-je en pointant les marques.

Elle s'avance et tâte les incrustation.

-C'est du métal plutôt solide, un humain n'aurait pas pu faire cela, dit-elle.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Un animal, peut-être?

-Peut-être, réponds-t-elle. Attends, regarde.

Elle pointe un filet de sang séché. Il a une teinte sombre et une texture sèche. Nous mettons des gants et Rudy en prends dans sa main.

-Hum...je dirais qu'il est là depuis deux semaines environ. Il n'est pas assez rouge pour avoir été causé par une grosse blessure, donc on n'a pas à s'en faire, dit-elle.

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont fait attaqués par quoi? Un tigre? dis-je.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

-Non, les tigres ne se tiennent pas sur ce genre d'île et, de plus, les marques sont trop profondes pour avoir été faites par un félin. Non...la seule idée qui me vient en tête, c'est un requin, mais il ne peut pas avoir fait autant de dommage au bateau tandis qu'il était dans l'eau. Hum...

-Je vais voir dans l'eau pour examiner l'arrière du yacht. La marée a probablement amenée toute trace de sang, mais il y a une chance que non, dis-je.

Je mets les deux jambes dans la mer et m'approche du cockpit. La porte est entrouverte et l'eau a déjà ruinée tous les équipements électroniques. Le tableau de bord est complètement décimée, de même que la vitre qui donne sur le reste du bateau. Tous les gilets de sauvetage ont disparus. J'ouvre le cabinet sous le panneau de commande et tente de trouver la boîte noire. Je suis capable de la toucher mais elle reste toujours coincée.

-Rudy, viens m'aider dis-je.

Elle arrive en courant et me rejoint.

-La boîte noire est coincée, je ne suis pas capable de la sortir.

Elle se mets à la tirer avec moi mais rien ne se passe. En tâtant autour d'elle, je découvre un trou dans son alliage.

-Merde! Elle est percée...

-On doit la ramasser quand même, c'est la seule donnée qu'on a, dit Rudy.

Elle se mets à tirer de plus fort, de même pour, moi, et nous arrivons finalement à la sortir de là. Je tombe sur le dos tellement j'ai forcé. Mais au moins, ça n'a pas été en vain.

Mais soudainement, le bateau chavire et l'eau submerge la pièce en entier. Je me cogne sur un panneau en métal tandis que Rudy s'éloigne avec la boîte noire. Je tente de crier mais je ne fais que avaler du sang et de l'eau. Je suis complètement déboussolé. Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol et ma tête me torture. Je réussis à attraper le panneau de contrôle. Je me pousse vers la sortie je rejoins la surface, tout en sueur. Je tombe au sol, affaibli.

Colin et Stacy me rejoignent en Jeep et m'aide à me relever. Je respire mal et je sans du sang couler sur ma joue. J'examine les alentours pour tenter de me reconnecter mais je n'aperçois par Rudy.

-Où est Rudy, Barett? me demande Colin.

Rudy. Elle était avec moi dans le cockpit. Elle est partie avec la boîte noire. Elle allait vers la côte. Je ressent une douleur intense à mon crâne qui me vrille la tête. Rudy, Rudy. Où est-elle?

-Je...elle était avec moi...dis-je, examinant furieusement les environs à sa recherche.

Il marmonne à Stacy et elle dit un juron. Elle embarque dans la Jeep et retourne au bateau.

-Elle était avec toi sous l'eau tu dis? demande Colin.

-Oui, oui! Trouver...la, dis-je, affaibli.

Colin n'attends pas et plonge dans l'océan. J'aperçois les remous qu'ils fait à la surface. Je m'assois au sol, encore étourdi, tandis que j'entends les oiseaux voler autour de moi. Je crache du sang qui glisse dans ma bouche et me nettoies le visage. Ma jambe aussi me fait très mal mais elle ne saigne pas. Je prends une grande respiration. L'air est étrangement glacé, le vent aussi.

Colin revient, les mais vides et l'air perdu.

-Elle a disparu.


	2. Chapter 2: Profondeurs

Chapitre 1:

Profondeurs

Barett Hill

Je me sens étourdis. Rudy a disparue. Tout s'embrouille autour de moi. Je ne la conaissais pas très bien mais, je me sentais attaché à elle, comme au reste de mon équipe. Elle était plutôt du genre secrète. On travaille ensemble depuis trois ans. Mais maintenant, elle a disparue. C'est fini. Je sens mon corps se faire écraser par un étau. La pression est trop forte. Je me couche sur le dos, la respiration saccadée, tandis que Stacy revient avec des bandages pour mon crâne. Elle me soulève la tête tandis que Colin enroule les bandes de tissus autour de mon front. La blessure semble plus petit que ce qu'elle ne laisse paraître. Mais la douleur ne s'en va pas.

Ils m'emmenent dans le paquebot, où je suis placé sur mon lit de chambre. Stacy reste avec moi et me serre la main, tandis que Colin pars chercher le commandant.

-On ne peut pas partir d'ici Stacy. Pas maintenant. Rudy a disparu...dis-je.

Elle ne réponds pas et je sens les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se lève et quitte la pièce, me laissant seul dans l'ambiance silencieuse du bateau.

Stacy Hawke

Rudy a disparu. Barett est blessé à la tête. Oh mon dieu...on ne va jamais retrouver ces jeunes. Un mois seulement. Peut-être moins, puisque l'île va nous être bloquée. On doit se dépêcher. Je me dirige vers la cabine du commandant où Colin est allé pour discuter de la situation. Lui, il saura quoi faire, mais avant, c'était Rudy qui faisait les choix pour nous. Maintenant qu'elle a disparue, nous sommes un navire sans capitaine.

Je rentre dans la pièce et je serre la main au commandant Allen. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de notre voyage. Il est un vétéran de la guerre et faisait parti des marines, ce pourquoi il s'y connait si bien en bateau. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'engage: nous avons fait plusieurs aventures ensemble.

-Colin, c'est quoi les nouvelles. Est-ce que l'on doit partir? dis-je.

-Oui, mais on ne va pas le faire. Allen, lui, va retourner avec le bateau et Preston au port le plus proche pour que Barett se fasse soigner et qu'ils fassent le plein d'essence. Nous, nous explorerons l'île durant ce temps, incognito.

-On devra attendre un mois au complet pour qu'ils reviennent!

-Non, miss Hawke, répondit Allen. La ville où nous allons n'est située qu'à deux jours d'ici. Des provisions seront déplacées dans vos véhicules ainsi que de l'équipement pour vous faire un camp. Nous reviendrons dans environ cinq jours pour et nous resterons pour le reste de la mission.

-Alors, en plus de chercher des disparus, nous devrons survivre pendant presque une semaine? Ça ne fait pas de sens! dis-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stacy, on peut le faire. Ils partent demain à l'aube, nous laissant assez de temps pour nous préparer complètement. On aura aucun problème.

Je suis toujours inquiète mais je fais semblant d'être rassurée. La chose qui a détruite le bateau rôde peut-être encore sur l'île et, qui sait si nous ne serons pas les prochains à disparaître? Moi et Colin descendons à la cale d'entreposage et nous préparons notre kit de survie.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dis-je.

-Stacy, ne recommence pas. Tout est sous contrôle. On va retrouver Rudy et les trois jeunes et on va repartir ensemble, tous en vie et Barett sera en pleine forme.

Je me tais. J'ai toujours peur à l'intérieur mais je ne le laisse pas paraître. Je mets dans mon sac les choses nécessaire à notre session de survie: une lampe torche, trois bouteilles d'eau, un sac de couchage ainsi que cinq rations de nourriture. Le reste sera la job de Colin qui semble déjà avoir tout prévu dans sa tête. Je retourne dans la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre le pont. Je m'approche de la barrière et regarde les environs. L'ambiance est calme, comme si une année s'était passée depuis la disparition de Rudy. L'île semble se moquer de nous, me rire dans mon visage. Elle sait que son secret est bien gardé, qu'elle est protégée. La brume qui l'entoure voile la vérité. Elle voile les monstruosités qui se cachent derrière.

Colin vient me rejoindre après avoir tout fini et nous allons voir Preston, qui est occupé avec de la paperasse.

-On reste, dit Colin.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, point final. Vous m'avez engager pour gérer votre argent et les frais du voyage et, croyez-moi, si vous restez, vous allez devoir payer cher. L'entreprise qui s'occupe de cette île est une multinationale très importante, menée par un milliardaire qui n'a pas peur de sortir la grosse artillerie. Il vit sur un trône d'argent, comprenez, et vous ne lui faites pas peur.

-Mais c'est quoi cette foutue entreprise?! dis-je, offusquée.

-C'est top secret.

-Il n'a pas peur de nous pourtant il se cache derrière un mur de confidentialité.., dit Colin.

-Écoutez, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que cette entreprise n'en a rien à faire des gens qui disparaissent: elle veut être en paix.

-Ont-ils des installations sur cette île? Une base ou peu importe? dis-je.

-Ça c'est aussi c'est top secret. La seule chose que je sais c'est que l'amende va être grande si vous restez sur cette île.

-Et bien, vous vous occuperez de nous trouvez l'argent pour payer cette amende, n'est-ce pas Preston? C'est votre job après tout, dis Colin avant de sortir de la pièce.

Preston se frotte la tête et me regarde avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Je descends rejoindre Colin qui ne s'est toujours pas calmé.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu sais, dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. Son travail c'est de s'occuper des frais du voyage et de l'argent, non de nous faire la morale. Je veux retrouver Rudy et ces jeunes, mais il ne nous aide pas.

Je marque une pause dans la discussion, réfléchissant. Je n'avais jamais vu Colin aussi intense pour une mission. Je tente de changer le sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? dis-je.

-On va explorer sous l'eau pour trouver d'autres indices et la boîte noire. J'ai déjà préparer notre équipement.

J'enfile ma tenue de plongée, de même pour Colin, et nous sortons par la porte du hangar. Nous rejoignons le lieu où le yacht était située et nous descendons du véhicule.

-D'après toi, pourquoi le bateau a-t-il chaviré? dis-je.

-Peut-être à cause du relief sous-marin: le bateau semble avoir ''accosté'' sur une pente marine, donc le fait que Rudy et Barett ait marché sur la yacht a du débalancé l'équilibre du bateau. Bon, allons voir.

J'avance vers l'eau et j'y plonge mon pied palmé. Bizarrement, celle-ci est extrêmement froide. Je descends mon corps au complet et je bats des bras pour descendre. Sous l'eau, tout est extrêmement calme. Il n'y a presque aucun poisson et la végétation est principalement constituée d'algue et d'éponges. Nous pouvons apercevoir la brume qui rôde au-dessus de la mer, celle-ci donnant une ambiance obscure au territoire sous-marin. Colin m'indique le yacht et nous nageons dans sa direction. Il est presque entièrement détruit.

Je m'approche du cockpit dont toutes les vitres ont explosé sous la pression et rentre à l'intérieur. Tout est détruit, même la panneau de bord. Colin décide de descendre par des escaliers et de rentrer à l'intérieur du bateau. Je reste à ma position et je cherche des indices. Je ramasse un papier flottant autour de moi mais son contenu est illisible. Je cherche l'armoire et trouve une veste en cuir, qui a probablement dû appartenir à l'un des trois jeunes. Malheureusement, je ne trouve rien d'autre.

Mais soudain, j'entends un rugissement me faire vibrer les entrailles. Un rugissement qui semblait provenir du plus profond de l'océan. Je regarde autour de moi alors que ma respiration s'accélère. Ce n'était pas définitivement pas le son qu'une baleine fait. Je descends rapidement rejoindre Colin, qui est en train d'examiner les pièces. Il ne semble pas avoir entendu. Je lui fait signe de venir mais il ne veut pas. Le rugissement se fait entendre, deux fois plus proche, et il lève enfin la tête.

À ce moment, je suis brusquement projetée sur le mur et je me cogne le bras avec ardeur. Colin tente de nager vers moi mais le bateau chavire sur le côté et nous sommes tous les deux projetés au fond du couloir, dans la direction opposée des escaliers menant à l'extérieur. Je nage vers le haut pour me dégager mais Colin me retient, me pointant un hublot.

À l'extérieur, nous ne voyons que des mouvements vagues et embrouillés, mais nous reconnaissons tous les deux que la créature à dans l'eau est celle qui tente de détruire le bateau. Nous restons silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne m'entraîne vers les escaliers. Ils ballotent des pieds juste un peu pour avoir une vue sur le reste de l'océan. J'entends la bête crier et le bateau virevolte avant de me plaquer au plafond. Colin est projeté à l'extérieur du yacht et il disparait de ma vue. Je crie dans mon masque à oxygène et je suis voilé par une volée de bulles d'air. Je tente de nager mais un de mes bras ne veut plus bouger.

Je suis soudain propulsé vers les escaliers où ma bombonne d'oxygène se fissure, déversant une tonne d'air dans l'eau. La pression la fait exploser et je suis projeté vers l'extérieur. Je tourne un moment avant d'atteindre une paroi rocheuse. Dessous mes pieds se tient une immense abîme d'où je peux voir le yacht descendre à l'infini.

Je me dépêche pour remonter à la surface, que j'atteint finalement après de nombreux efforts. Colin est étendu sur la plage, la jambe sanglante. Je le rejoins en vitesse et examine sa blessure, avant de réaliser l'état de mon bras. on ne lui voit plus la peau, seulement le sang qui le recouvre presque entièrement. Je le nettoie mais le sang se mets à couler presque immédiatement. À ce moment, je ressens la douleur me faire chanceler. Je défais une partie de mon pantalon et je l'enroule autour de mon bras et de la jambe de Colin.

D'ici, nous entendons encore les rugissements de la bête.


	3. Chapter 3: Abandon

Chapitre 3:

Abandon

Stacy Hawke

Je tente de soulever Colin mais il est trop lourd. Je hurle de douleur alors que je sens le muscle de mon bras s'étirer. Je tente de le tirer avec mon bras qui n'est pas blessé mais je n'y arrive pas. Dois-je retourner au bateau chercher de l'aide où dois-je attendre avec Colin qu'ils viennent nous chercher?

Soudainement, la sirène du paquebot se fait entendre et je vois son ancre se faire soulever. Il nous abandonne?! Je ne prends pas de risque et je me mets à courir vers le bateau. Je dois les empêcher de partir. Je trébuche dans le sable et je tombe sur mon bras blessé mais je continue d'avancer, tout en gémissant.

-Arrêter! dis-je en tentant de garder le rythme.

Je tombe au sol alors que le bateau s'en va. Non, non non. Pourquoi ils s'en vont? Est-ce que le cas de Barett a empiré? Ne savent-ils pas que nous ne sommes pas à l'intérieur du bateau? Allen avait dit d'attendre à demain pour partir! Les choses ne pourraient pas être pires.

À ce moment, Colin se réveille en toussant et je vais le rejoindre. Il a du sang coulant de sa joue, que je nettoie, et la peau autour de sa blessure à la jambe est mauve, comme si elle avait été étouffée. Je détache le bandage pour nettoyer sa plaie et je le remets aussitôt.

-Que fais-tu? demande-t-il, probablement sous le choc.

-Je te soigne, dis-je, mais tu dois m'aider. Es-tu capable de soulever ta jambe par toi-même?

Il fait signe que non après un bref essai alors je décide de le faire pour lui même. Je prends sa jambe sous ma main et la soulève pour que celle-ci soit située plus haut que le cœur. Je serre le bandage plus fort et Colin émets un court gémissement.

-Où est le bateau?! dit-il après.

-Ils sont parti, je ne sais pas pourquoi, dis-je.

-Ugh, je sais exactement pourquoi. Preston ne voulait pas de trouble financiers donc ils nous a abandonné ici. Quel salaud.

Je me tais un moment, examinant l'horizon.

-Allen va revenir. Je le sens, dis-je.

Il frappe le sol avec son poing, me faisant sursauter un peu. C'est étrange; il n'a jamais été le genre à démontrer sa rage de telle manière.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sous l'eau? dis-je.

-Une...chose m'a attaqué la jambe, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'est, réponds-t-il.

Ça doit être la même créature qui a détruit le yacht. Vu la force avec laquelle elle l'a défoncé, elle doit être de très grande taille. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi fort avant.

-Tu crois que c'est...quoi?

-Peut-être une espèce de grand requin blanc ou une nouvelle espèce que l'on a jamais vu. L'entreprise qui s'occupe de cette île l'a peut-être...

J'ai des frissons qui me parcoure le dos à mesure qu'il dit cette phrase.

-Créé? dis-je.

Il fait signe que oui et je sens ma tête tourner. Dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est embarqués?

-Tient ta jambe, dis-je, je vais voir ce qu'on a apporté dans la Jeep.

Je me lève et je vais vers notre véhicule. j'ouvre la portière et j'examine l'intérieur. J'émets un juron. On a oublié d'apporter nos sacs de survie. Bien sûr, on ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le paquebot nous abandonne! Je retourne vers Colin, qui semble aller mieux.

-On a oublié nos sacs, dis-je, tandis qu'il produit un gémissement. Peux-tu marcher?

Je le soulève du mieux que je peux et il réussit à se mettre debout. Sa jambe tremble légèrement mais il semble aller mieux.

-Viens, je vais t'installer dans la Jeep, dis-je.

Nous avançons ensemble et Colin se couche sur la banquette arrière. Je viens pour m'installer et je réalise l'ampleur de ma blessure au bras. Je dois me soigner aussi. Le sang coule peu mais je sens mes os brûler intensément. Une simple plaie ou une fracture? J'enlève le bandage de fortune tout en m'asseyant et j'examine ma blessure. Le contour de celle-ci est presque violet et l'intérieur est rouge vif et on peut voir une partie de mon os, décharné. Je frissonne à cette vue et je tente de me ressaisir.

-Est-ce que ça va? demande Colin.

Je ne réponds pas et je remets mon bandage avant de soulever mon bras au-dessus de mon cœur. Je me rappelle toujours mon entraînement que j'ai reçu alors que j'étais à l'université.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...j'ai les choses en main, dis-je en guise de réponse.

Le ciel gris commence à s'assombrir et je craint un orage. Je ferme les vitres et je m'installe confortablement.

-On devrait amener la Jeep dans la jungle le temps de l'orage pour que le son de la pluie tombante ne nous dérange pas durant la nuit, dis Colin.

J'obéis et je mets la clé dans le contact avant de reculer légèrement. Les pneus ne sont pas complètement enlisés mais le sable rends la manœuvre difficile. Je réussis à installer proprement le véhicule à l'abri de la pluie et j'éteint le moteur. La nuit va être longue, je le sens.

Barett Hill

Je me réveille en sursaut de mon coma alors que le bateau tremble autour de moi. Nous sommes en marche?! Je me lève aussitôt, ressentant toujours une immense douleur dans mon crâne. Je sors de la pièce et je rejoins la cabine de Allen. Il est là, dirigeant le navire avec l'aide de son assistant.

-Où sont Colin et Stacy? dis-je.

Il se retourne, surpris, et me salue.

-Ah, Mr. Hill, vous êtes réveillé!

Un moment de silence survient tandis qu'il ne réponds toujours pas à ma question.

-Où sont-ils? je répète.

Il donne la barre à son assistant et il m'amène dans la pièce à côté.

-Ils...ils sont toujours sur l'île...

-Vous les avez abandonnés?!

-Non, Preston les a abandonnés. Il a jugé que son emploi valait plus que ceux de vos amis. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de le suivre, vous savez comment ça marche.

-Non, non, je ne sais pas, dis-je. Leur avez-vous au moins laissé leur équipement de survie?!

Il me réponds pas alors je descends les escaliers en fureur. Preston allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je rentre dans sa chambre, énervé, et je m'approche de son bureau, où il est assit, nonchalant.

-Vous allez faire demi-tour immédiatement. Je me fous combien d'argent cette mission nous coûtera, mes amis ont besoin de cet équipement, dis-je.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, hum?! réponds-t-il. Ce n'est pas quelques centaines de dollars qui sont en jeu ici, ce sont des millions.

-Je me fous de l'argent! Vous auriez pu au moins leur laissé leur équipement! dis-je, dévasté.

-Cette entreprise voulait que l'on efface toutes les traces de notre passage, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ils vont mourir rapidement ou ils vont partir de cette île à la nage, c'est leur choix.

Je sors de la pièce, épuisé, avant de descendre à la cale pour réfléchir. Ils ne vont pas survivre longtemps sans nourriture, sans eau. Espérons que Colin se rappelle son entraînement de survie...


	4. Chapter 4: L'Orage

Chapitre 4:

L'orage

Colin Trevorow

La nuit venait de s'abattre sur l'île et elle avait amené un orage avec elle. L'eau ruisselait sur le vitres de la Jeep dans laquelle nous nous étions réfugiés et, tout autour de nous, nous pouvions entendre le vent fouetter les arbres. Ma jambe me faisait toujours mal mais elle allait mieux que tout à l'heure. Je m'étais installé sur la banquette arrière, où je suis présentement allongé.

Stacy, elle, a trouvé le courage pour dormir, malgré la tempête qui fait rage. Elle dort d'un sommeil profond et calme, très silencieux. On pourrait croire qu'elle est morte. Je me lève et je m'assois sur le siège à côté du sien pour examiner la boîte à gant. Mais celle-ci ne contient que nos passeports et une lettre que Preston nous avait envoyé ainsi que la carte de l'île. J'examine celle-ci.

Apparemment, rien n'a encore été construit ici. La seule chose qui est indiqué sur la carte sont les montagnes et la plage où nous somme. Le reste n'est que de la jungle. Isla Fuego s'étends sur environ 34 kilomètres et est occupée en son centre par ce qui semble être une grande vallée située entre deux montagnes. L'une d'entre elles est un volcan qui semble avoir causé plusieurs éruptions.

Je range la carte et je m'installe confortablement, pensant à la mission. J'aillais finir celle-ci, peu importe les risques. Des risques que, j'espère, Stacy est prête à prendre elle aussi. Après tout, nous ne sommes plus que deux pour cette mission, malgré nos blessures.

Soudain, un éclair jaillit des nuages. Il illumine le ciel un instant avant de descendre frapper un arbre à ma gauche. Des étincelles surgissent de l'impact et l'arbre émets un lourd craquement. Il se plie dangereusement en deux et s'écrase sur le capot de la Jeep, actionnant le klaxon et les coussins gonflables.

Je suis projeté sur le banc, de même pour Stacy, qui semble s'être réveillée. Je rentre les coussins dans leurs cavités pour nous libérer de l'espace et pour respirer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! dit-elle.

-L'arbre a été frappé par la foudre et il est tombé sur nous, dis-je. Je vais aller voir les dégâts, OK?

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, sûrement sous le choc et je sors à l'extérieur par la portière à ma droite. Le klaxon résonne toujours dans mes oreilles et les phares de devant émettent des clignotements de lumière. Je m'approche pour examiner l'ampleur de l'écrasement. L'arbre semble avoir complètement percé la plaque du capot et a peut-être même touché le moteur. Je fais signe à Stacy d'éteindre le klaxon et elle le fait immédiatement, laissant place au son de la pluie qui tombe en tonnes.

Mais, alors que je tente de soulever l'arbre, un rugissement parvient à mes oreilles et me fait frissonner. Je reste figé un moment avant de vite rentrer dans la voiture, barrant la porte. Je regarde à l'extérieur, ayant des flashbacks effrayants de notre aventure sous l'eau. Et si une de ces créatures pouvait marcher sur la terre?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! dit Stacy.

-Il y a quelque chose dans la jungle...dis-je.

Par la fenêtre embuée, je ne peux voir qu'à moitié tellement la tempête est forte. Par contre, je suis capable de voir du mouvement dans les arbustes. Je frotte la vitre pour mieux voir et c'est alors que j'aperçois un corps bouger dans la forêt. Je recule un peu, terrifié. Je vérifie rapidement que toutes les portes sont barrées et j'éteint la lumière à l'intérieur.

-Tu vois quelque chose? demande Stacy.

Je ne réponds pas mais je lui pointe l'endroit où j'ai vu la créature. Elle plisse des yeux, n'apercevant rien. Je regarde de plus près et j'admets ne rien voir moi non plus. Malgré tout, nous restons là, à observer la jungle comme des proies apeurées. Rien ne se passe et je me sens alors submergé par le silence, malgré que la tempête fait toujours rage à l'extérieur. Je n'entends plus que ma respiration et celle de Stacy...

Soudain, le pare-brise éclate en morceaux et je suis projeté sur le banc. Une main de créature à écailles agrippe le chandail de Stacy et la soulève au vers le haut, frappant brutalement sa tête au plafond. Il tente de la sortir par la vitre mais j'agrippe Stacy et je tire de toutes mes forces. Au même moment, j'aperçois la tête du monstre qui nous attaquent et c'est comme si le temps s'était figé. Ses yeux reptiliens, sa tête écailleuse, ses plumes sur la tête...son sourire effrayant. Je suis à ce moment sûr que la chose que j'ai devant moi est un dinosaure.

Je hurle et je réussis à amener Stacy à l'intérieur avant de nous tirer tous les deux vers l'arrière de la voiture, où la créature ne peux pas nous atteindre. Elle est un brin trop grande pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Un éclair retentit et Stacy crie, affolée. Je la protège de mes deux bras tandis que le dinosaure tente de nous atteindre de sa patte griffue. Il semble être pris de spasmes et agit avec une telle violence que ça me donne froid dans le dos. Je frappe la main qui tente de nous attraper avec mon pied mais il se sert de cette occasion pour me le prendre.

Je suis tiré par ma jambe blessée vers l'extérieur de la voiture avec une telle force que je n'ai presque pas le temps de réagir. Je m'agrippe au bancs et je réussis à me libérer. J'entends la bête pousser un rugissement avant de partir. Je me couche au sol, soulagé, tandis que Stacy semble être en larmes. Elle crient des mots incompréhensibles et je frotte sa tête avec mon bras.

-C'est fini...c'est fini...dis-je.

Mais, après avoir dit ces mots, je suis brusquement agrippé par le cou et tirer vers l'arrière. Je sens qu'on m'étouffe et je suis rapidement sorti de la voiture. La bête, ayant brisé la vitre arrière pour nous attaquer, se tient maintenant au-dessus de moi. Elle m'examine un peu avant de me mordre de toutes ses forces ma jambe, déjà saignante. Elle me tire vers un buisson et je ne peux pas résister. Je crie de toutes mes forces alors que le reptile retourne à la Jeep pour chercher Stacy...

Je saisis rapidement une roche autour de moi et je la jette sur la tête du dinosaure, mais il ne réagit pas. Je tente de me relever mais je suis trop blessé pour faire cela. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! J'entends Stacy crier. Est-ce qu'elle se fait manger?! Je décide de ramper jusqu'à la voiture, mais la bête m'aperçois et pose sa grosse griffe sur mon autre jambe, la brisant sur le coup. Je hurle de douleur.

Stacy Hawke

Le reptile tente désespérément de m'atteindre mais je le frappe au visage. Je recule vers l'avant du véhicule où j'attrape les clés de la Jeep, le seul objet coupant dans le coin. J'aperçois la bête se baisser puis disparaître. Je me réfugie dans le milieu du véhicule, entre les deux banquettes, espérant ne pas me faire manger.

-COLIN?! je hurle, cherchant une réponse.

Je n'en reçois pas. Est-il mort?! Le véhicule est alors secouée d'un choc et je suis légèrement propulsé vers l'arrière. Je me ressaisis aussitôt alors que le dinosaure plonge sa tête par la vitre de derrière pour me mordre. Je profite de l'occasion et je lui plante les clés dans l'œil avant de lui percer la joue. Il crie de souffrance et il recule immédiatement avant de disparaître dans la jungle.

Je ne baisse pas ma garde tout de suite. Je reste en place, envisageant le pire. Je déplace mes cheveux pour mieux voir devant moi et j'essuie les larmes qui coulent abondamment sur mes joues.

-COLIN?!

J'entends un gémissement. Devrais-je sortir? Je m'approche vers la vitre de derrière pour regarder et j'aperçois Colin, étendu au sol, saignant, avalant l'eau boueuse qui déferle sur le sol. J'ouvre la portière et je descends rapidement. Je prends ces deux bras et je le traîne à l'intérieur de la voiture avant de barrer toutes les portes de celle-ci. Je remarque du sang coulant de mon crâne et que la plain de mon bras s'est agrandie.

-Band...bandage...dis Colin.

Je déchire une partie de ma tenue encore une fois et j'enroule le bout de tissu sur son autre jambe, avant de resserrer mon propre bandage. Ma respiration est saccadée et mon regard est fou. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. Nous devons nous trouver un autre abri.

-On ne peux pas rester ici Colin. On va devoir courir, dis-je, ignorant complètement ces blessures.

Il ne réponds pas et se content d'un gémissement, avant de s'évanouir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, bon sang! Je recommence à pleurer et je m'allonge sur le sol en métal du véhicule. Je me serre à Colin, cherchant de la protection à son corps maintenant inanimé.


	5. Chapter 5: Retour aux racines

Chapitre 5

Retour aux racines

Colin Trevorow

Je me réveille en sursaut, me réveillant d'un cauchemar. J'ai encore le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche. Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque que la nuit est passée. Stacy est allongée sur mes jambes et je la réveille doucement. Je me rappelle encore les événements cauchemardesques de la veille. Stacy se lève lentement et s'assoit sur le banc du conducteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait...dit-elle.

Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. On a été abandonnés sur une île occupée par des monstres, sans aucun abri restants.

-On...on doit trouver de quoi à boire et à manger, dis-je.

Je tente de me lever et je me rappelle que la bête m'a brisé la jambe. Je gémit un peu et je réussis à me hisser au banc passager.

-Je vais te trouver des béquilles, dit Stacy.

Elle sort de la voiture et je sens son effroi. Je la rassure en souriant mais je suis moi-même terrifié. Je n'ai aucune idée de où aller, où chercher. Je tente de me rappeler l'entraînement que j'ai eu pour survivre dans des milieux difficiles. Habituellement, en forêt, le meilleur abri est situé sur un terrain plat et quand même ouvert. Mais ici, c'est la jungle, le meilleur abri possible serait en hauteur. Peut-être que les arbres sont assez solides pour nous soutenir? Par contre, grimper un arbre avec deux jambes brisées est presque impossible.

Stacy revient avec une branche d'arbre qui semble assez solide et je sors de la voiture pour l'essayer. Je suis capable de marcher en me tenant sur ma jambe non-brisée mais il est impossible pour moi de faire plus de trois pas sans reprendre mon souffle.

-On doit...on doit se réfugier dans les arbres, c'est le seul moyen d'être hors d'atteinte de cette...chose, dis-je.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement. nous sommes toujours terrifiés par les événements d'hier.

-Mais...comment on va monter? Mon bras n'est pas en état de grimper un arbre et...tes jambes, dit-elle.

-T'inquiète...j'ai la situation en main, dis-je.

Je m'approche de l'arbre lentement. Celui-ci est très grand, parfait pour un abri en hauteur, mais c'en est presque incapable de monter sans tomber. Mais soudain, nous entendons un rugissement non loin d'ici. J'en frémis d'effroi tandis que les images d'hier me reviennent en tête. Le sang, l'orage. Stacy me saisit le bras avec force et nous fixons les buissons. une larme coule sur sa joue.

-Bouge! dis-je.

J'utilise la force disponible dans mes bras pour lâcher mes béquilles et pour faire monter Stacy vers une branche près du sol. Elle gémit un peu mais elle réussit à se mettre en sécurité.

-Tu peux me faire monter? dis-je.

Elle me tends sa main tout en se penchant au-dessus de moi. Je tente de l'attraper, en vain. Je dois trouver un moyen, je dois trouver un moyen. C'est alors que je me fige en apercevant le visage reptilien de la bête m'observer à travers les buissons. Elle semble presque sourire. Je crie légèrement et je tente de rejoindre la main de Stacy, qui me crie de monter...

Stacy Hawke

-MOOONTE! dis-je.

Je le vois tenter de me rejoindre. Je dois le faire monter! Non, non. Il est trop tard. Je dois tuer cette bête, voilà ce que je dois faire. Je cherche autour de moi une branche aiguisée, n'importe quoi! Je suis encore en train de pleurer au lieu d'aider mon ami! Je trouve alors une petite branche qui n'est même pas pointue mais qui devrait faire l'affaire. si c'est la même bête que hier, il ne lui reste qu'un œil à percer.

Je saute en bas de la branche et je crie à Colin de courir. Il hésite un peu mais ensuite je comprends: ses jambes sont brisés! Quelle idiote je fais! Il ne peut PAS courir! Je gémit sous la terreur et je me mets en face de Colin pour le protéger.

-Tu aurais dû rester en sécurité...dit-il.

La bête saute sur moi et me mords le bras mais je la frappe avec le bâton. Elle me griffe au torse et je tombe au sol, criant comme une folle. La bête rentre sa griffe dans mon estomac et je laisse échapper un gémissement. Colin saute sur la bête au moment ou j'allais lui donner le coup fatal et les deux se heurtent à la voiture, brisant la portière. Je me relève tout en sentant ma blessure au ventre s'agrandir. Je n'ose même pas regarder. J'approche lentement du reptile, que Colin a réussi à maîtriser, et je lui plante la branche dans la gorge. Elle émets alors trois petits cris avant de s'éteindre, le sang remplissant ses poumons.

Je m'écroule alors au sol, épuisée, sur le bord de mourir, tandis que Colin se cherche quelque chose à quoi se tenir. Mon sang se mêle à ma respiration et j'en crache sur mon uniforme de plongée, que nous portons toujours. Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer et ma vision se brouille.

-Stacy...dit Colin.

Je perds le sens de l'orientation. Mes yeux deviennent embués. Même sur mon lit de mort, mon premier réflexe est de pleurer. Colin se penche un peu pour me relever mais lui aussi il est épuisé. Il n'y a rien à faire, je tente de murmurer, mais c'en est déjà fini.

Colin Trevorow

Elle s'éteint, comme ça, devant mes yeux, tandis que moi-même j'ai du mal à m'orienter. Elle est morte, comme tout les gens sur cette île. Je n'en peux plus, non, je ne peux rien faire maintenant. À quoi bon continuer?! Je m'approche de l'arbre où nous voulions nous réfugier pour verser quelques larmes. Bien que je n'ai pas de béquilles, je réussit tout de même à marcher quelque pas sans tomber. La douleur s'efface peu à peu, ou peut-être est elle simplement submergée par les émotions.

Je décide que, malgré la mort de Stacy, ma survie est toujours importante. Je dois avancer. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Et si Rudy était toujours en vie? Et si ces jeunes était toujours là? Je verse une larme en pensant à cela, mais la vie de Stacy importe peu dans la mission que je dois faire.

J'attrape une liane au sol, lourde pour une plante, et je la lance par-dessus la branche. Je noue alors les deux extrémités pour que la corde ne tombe pas sous mon poids. Je commence à grimper, mes mains moites menaçant de me faire tomber, et je réussis, non sans efforts, à arriver sur la branche. Dire que la vie de Stacy aurait pu être épargnée si j'aurais garder mon sang-froid. J'ai décider de paniquer au lieu de réfléchir à la situation. Je me promets alors que des situations comme cela n'allait jamais plus m'arriver.

De la branche où je suis je peux utiliser mes bras pour me diriger. Je marche de branche en branche, comme des escaliers, et je réussis à atteindre une des plus grosses branches, assez grande pour que la Jeep s'assoit dessus. Je profite de la vue de cette île, dont la brume s'est dissipée, laissant place au soleil, illuminant le ciel. Je me couche sur le dos pour le moment. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire autre chose pour aujourd'hui.

J'entends alors des oiseaux chanter. Étrangement, l'ambiance semblait beaucoup plus calme. Il faisait chaud et la mer était splendide. Mais c'est aussi dans cette mer que Rudy a disparue et qu'un géant dinosaure mange tout ce qu'il trouve. C'est aussi dans cette ambiance calme que Stacy a été tuée par une bête au yeux de reptiles et un sourire de tueur. Et c'est probablement sur cette île que je vivrai ma dernière heure.


	6. Chapter 6: Cime des arbres

Chapitre 6

La cime des arbres

Barett Hill

Le bateau s'était amarré à une île non loin d'Isla Fuego et je suis maintenant en train de débarquer nos affaires, dont tous les effets personnels de mes amis. Ceux de Rudy sont ceux qui me font le plus de mal à sortir, car non seulement elle a disparu, mais personne ne sera là pour la sauver. Colin et Stacy, eux, ont une plus grande chance de survie. Je mets tous dans des boîtes en carton, qui seront expédiés dans un autre bateau vers Californie, où ils vivent, tandis que le paquebot de Allen va se diriger par la suite vers l'île où j'ai vécu toute mon enfance: Hawaï.

Non, je veux pas en rester là. Je ne peux pas juste abandonner mes amis comme cela! Je dois trouver un moyen de les rejoindre. Allen dit que je dois aller soigner ma blessure au crâne avant mais...

Colin Trevorow

Je me lève à l'aube, réveillé par un rugissement dans la forêt. Mais cette fois, il semble venir d'une créature bien plus grande. Je me rappelle mes livres d'enfance où je regardais les dinosaures. Mon préféré était le stégosaurus. Celui que je détestais était le Tyrannosaure. Serait-ce cette même créature qui tenterait maintenant de me manger? Même dans les arbres, je n'avais probablement aucune chance contre l'une de ces bêtes.

Je tente d'avancer mais j'en oublie presque mes jambes brisées. La douleur est insupportable donc je décide de me déplacer à genoux pour le moment. J'avance vers le bout de la branche pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la jungle. D'ici, je n'aperçois rien, avant d'entendre un autre rugissement, beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus près. Je frémis à la rage qu'émets ce cri. La bête qui l'a produit cherche à manger, et elle ne se contentera pas d'un simple humain comme moi.

Soudain, je l'aperçois, au loin, dans une clairière où le soleil brille. Le reptile est immense, peut-être même plus grand que le tyrannosaure. Elle a une sorte de crête sur son dos qui possède une couleur rouge-orange. Ses yeux possèdent une étrange teinte laiteuse et ses écailles ont une couleur de sang. La bête, que je surnomme: Titan, semble renifler l'air, cherchant une proie. Je remarque alors le corps de Stacy, étendu au sol en bas, inanimée. Son corps doit émettre une odeur forte.

Titan se retourne alors dans ma direction et semble me regarder. Il effectue une rotation lourde et se mets à progresser dans notre direction. Je dois me dépêcher. Je rampe vers l'arrière et je monte sur une autre branche, rapidement, et je réussis à me trouver un endroit où je suis camouflé dans le feuillage des arbres. Titan approche rapidement et remarque la Jeep, qu'il écrase d'une simple pression du pied.

Je tremble tellement fort que je dois me pincer pour ne pas crier. Titan renifle le sol et aperçois les corps de Stacy. Il approche sa bouche de son corps et la sent pour être sûr que c'est de la viande. Il ouvre ensuite ses mâchoires et la gobe d'un coup, comme ça. Je gémit légèrement, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je recule un peu, me sentant maintenant jugé.

Titan se retourne dans ma direction, étrangement, tout en se lichant les babines. Il ne peut pas me voir, enfin, je crois. Il semble par contre sentir mon odeur. Peut-être est-ce mes blessures? Oh non! Je recule un peu plus, manquant de tomber dans le vide derrière moi. Je respire tellement rapidement que tout semble s'évanouir autour de moi. Titan approche encore plus, probablement parce qu'il entends mon souffle saccadé.

Il ouvre sa bouche et semble presque sourire. Il a encore du sang coulant de ses dents jaunes. L'ambiance semble tout à coup devenir de plus en plus grise, de plus en plus effrayante. La brume envahit la jungle. Je peux sentir les gouttes de sueur coulant sur mon front se refroidir. J'ai froid. Je recule encore, effrayé, terrorisé, tandis que Titan se désintéresse à moi...

Mais soudain, je recule un pas de trop et je tombe. Je perds l'équilibre et j'atterris sur une branche plus bas. Titan me remarque immédiatement et pousse un hurlement à faire éclater des vitres. Il fonce comme un taureau vers mon emplacement et j'ai juste le temps de me propulser grâce à mes genoux vers la droite. Il détruit complètement la partie de la branche où j'était il y a une seconde.

Je me fous complètement de ma blessure et je me mets sur mes pieds pour tenter de rejoindre une branche un peu plus haut. Je réussis à me hisser rapidement et je me cache une fois de plus dans les feuillages. Titan, déconcerté, se mets à frapper l'arbre pour le faire tomber. J'entends les cris qu'ils poussent. Il ne doit pas avoir manger avant longtemps.

Je profite de l'occasion et je me dirige au bout de la branche où je suis pour sauter sur un autre arbre. Les branches semblent toutes s'entremêler et je me fraye un chemin d'arbre en arbre. Titan aperçois ma tentative et se mets à me pourchasser. Il coure trop vite pour moi. Trop vite! Ma jambe brisée me fait souffrir les enfers et l'autre recommence à saigner sous son bandage.

Je cours, je cours, avant de glisser et de tomber. Mon bras est retenu par une liane et je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Je me balance pour me libérer mais en vain. Titan arrive à ma location et me regarde, pauvre humain, suspendu, juste devant sa gorge. Il semble profiter du moment et ouvre sa mâchoire pour me donner ce rictus terrifiant. Je tente de me libérer mais, si je tombe, ma chute me coûtera la vie.

Je pense à une stratégie. Je me mets à me balancer de droite à gauche pour me donner un élan. Titan est déconcerté un moment et cela le dérange. Il ne veut pas jouer avec son repas. Voilà un dino bien éduqué...

Au moment où il ferme sa mâchoire pour me manger, je me hisse d'un coup grâce à la liane juste au-dessus de l'endroit où il a mordu, pour finalement retomber sur le museau de la bête. Il hurle un peu avant de secouer sa tête pour me faire tomber. Je me hisse encore plus haut pour éviter de tomber et Titan perds la boule. Il fait un tour complet avant de me regarder, moi, pauvre humain, sortant de son assiette...

Je rejoins une branche extrêmement haute où la liane est attachée et je défais le nœud qui me serre le bras. La douleur de mes blessures me revient et je manque de m'écrouler. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je continue de marcher arbre en arbre avant d'arriver au bord de la clairière où Titan était lorsque je l'ai vu. Je ne veux pas sauter car, si j'atterris sur mes jambes, ma situation n'a d'autre choix d'empirer.

Titan revient dans la clairière et me regarde haineux, et ne fait que se tenir au milieu de celle-ci. Il s'assoit et continue de me fixer. Au moindre mouvement que je fais, il se prépare à se lever et à venir me dévorer. Ce qu'il nec sait pas, c'est que je ne suis pas un repas facile à attraper...


	7. Chapter 7: Partager c'est aimer

Chapitre 7

Partager c'est aimer

Barett Hill

Nous sommes sur le port d'où nous débarquons les boîtes de mes amis. Preston est occupé à faire un appel et Allen m'aide à vider le contenu du bateau. Nous finissons finalement de tout sortir, même la Jeep, et d'autres personnes viendront pour embarquer ses boîtes dans un autre paquebot. Moi...je reste là. Preston part avec le bateau se rendant en Californie, bon débarras. Mais moi, je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis. Je ne peux pas. Je retourne voir Allen.

-Allen, on ne peut pas abandonner Colin, Stacy et Rudy comme ça, c'est injuste! dis-je.

Il m'ignore complètement avant de me répondre:

-Ils sont tous déjà mort, dit-il avant de monter dans sa cabine.

Je reste là, figé, terrifié à l'idée de laisser mes amis comme cela. Non, je ne suis pas un lâche. Je n'en suis pas un. C'est le moment de le prouver. Ma blessure au crâne s'est presque guérie et je peux quand même conduire un bateau. Oui, c'est ça que je vais faire. Je m'approche d'un kiosque près du port où il est écrit: achat de bateau. J'allais me rendre sur cette île moi-même.

Colin Trevorow

Titan me regarde toujours, ces deux yeux blancs rivés sur moi. C'est moi où son rictus de terreur s'est changé en un sourire d'épuisement.

-Tu pers ton temps! je crie.

Il se lève, se penche en avant et me lance un de ces cris terrifiants, me faisant reculer un peu. Il se rassoit ensuite, sûrement épuisée. Je dois trouver un moyen d'attirer son attention tandis que moi je vais me trouver de quoi à manger en-bas. Titan ne semble pas vouloir bouger à moins que moi je le fasse. Alors je vais devoir le faire.

Je recule un peu, et un peu plus, juste pour voir si il se lèverait. Il le fait et s'approche de mon emplacement. Je me cache derrière une branche d'arbre pour le rendre confus. Il me perds de son champ de vision et crie pour me laisser entendre son mécontentement. Il se mets à frapper l'arbre où je suis et je réussis à rejoindre la branche d'un autre arbre sans qu'il m'aperçoive.

Je parcoure assez de distance tout en m'éloignant de la côte pour me sentir en sécurité. Je décide de descendre au sol, tout en étant sûr d'être loin de Titan. J'atterris brusquement sur mes jambes qui flanchent mais je réussis à me mettre debout. L'une boîte toujours et l'autre se soigne peu à peu. J'avance dans la jungle, cherchant pour voir si il n'y aurait pas des buissons de petits fruits.

Je remarque alors de petits dinosaures, marchant en petit groupe en direction de la côte. Je les suis un petit peu pour voir leur comportement tandis que je suis à la fois fasciné par leur apparence. Ils ont des plumes sur leur dos et ils possèdent des genre d'ailes qui ne servent définitivement pas à voler. J'en attrape deux par leurs cous pour les inspecter. Ils se débattent un peu mais ils ne me font presque rien.

Ils ressemblent à des poulets préhistoriques.

Je tente de trouver un moyen pour les tuer. Je ne veux pas les étouffer, ce serait cruel. Les écraser sous mon pied? C'est trop violent. Je ressens alors mon estomac ronronner. Je sens leur petits corps son mes mains. La chaleur. C'est la chair qu'ils contiennent. De la viande. La loi du plus fort.

Je serre ma pression dans mes mains, espérant les tuer comme cela. Il se débattent encore plus, me mordant les jointures comme des bêtes enragées. il finissent par s'évanouir dans mes mains, respirant leur dernier air, regardant leur dernière vue, vivant leur dernière vie. Je leur tords le coups pour ouvrir leur corps et je me mets à arracher leur organes, un par un. Leur cœur est plutôt grand pour une bête de cette taille, je pourrait le manger. Du sang coule partout autour de moi.

Soudain, j'entends des pas derrière moi et une haleine putride être soufflée dans mon coup. La chaleur de cette respiration contraste avec l'ambiance glaciale qui m'entoure. Je me retourne lentement, redoutant le pire.

Je hurle de peur en voyant Titan juste derrière moi. Il a senti le sang?! Je me mets à courir le plus rapidement que je peux mais Titan court trop vite pour moi. Je tourne à droite et je m'enfonce plus profondément dans la jungle. Je cours, je cours. Ma jambe boîte tellement que je manque de tomber à chaque pas. Je réussis à arriver à la clairière où Titan se tenait tout à l'heure mais je m'écrase au sol, plus d'énergie.

Titan s'approche de moi, la mâchoire ouverte dans un angle plat, donnant l'impression qu'il pourrait avaler un bus. Je ramasse rapidement mon gibier et je le lance plus loin pour le distraire. Mais ça ne marche pas. Il commence presque à courir dans ma direction. Je dois agir vite!

Je rampe jusqu'à un arbre et je me cache entre des grosses racines, espérant qu'il soit trop grand pour m'atteindre. Titan approche et tente de me mordre mais sa mâchoire est trop grande pour cela. Il crie, il frappe, il griffe, mais rien ne m'atteint. Je reste immobile, priant pour qu'il s'en aille. Mais il ne le fait pas, oh non, car Titan est un dino intelligent. Il tourne sa tête pour qu'elle soit parfaitement alignée avec le trou où je suis et il approche sa mâchoire lentement, l'ouvrant juste assez pour me mordre, et il réussit à se faufiler où je suis.

Mais soudain, l'arbre dont je me cache dans les racines émets un craquement. Après tout les coups que Titan lui inflige, ce n'était une question de temps avant qu'il tombe. Il se plie d'une manière étrange avant de tomber sur le corps du dinosaure. Il est écrasé au sol et je peux voir sa tête se rétracter pour se sortir de cette situation. Il crie, il hurle, tandis que moi je m'enfuie de là pour aller récupérer mon gibier.

Je réussis à remonter dans l'arbre sur lequel j'inspectais Titan et je m'assoit, sain et sauf, essoufflé comme un bœuf, tandis que Titan se libère de l'emprise de l'arbre. Je rie, comprenez-vous, je rie! Dans une situation aussi dangereuse, je rie. Titan s'approche de moi et me regarde d'en bas, fixant mon gibier de ces yeux blancs. Il grogne avant de reculer vers sa clairière.

Mais, je ne sais pas ce qui me passait pas la tête, je ressent un peu de pitié, peut-être dû au fait de toute l'énergie que j'ai dépensé. Je prends un des poulets-dinos et je le jette à Titan.

-C'est pour toi gros malin! je dis, amusé.

Car, après tout, l'une des seules raisons pour laquelle il veut me manger c'est parce qu'il a faim. Peut-être qu'en échange de ce gibier, il pourra me rayer de sa liste d'épicerie.


	8. Chapter 8: Rencontres Improbables

Chapitre 8:

Rencontres improbables

Barett Hill

Je viens d'acheter un bateau au port. Il est vert, rouillé, mais il est plutôt grand. Il fait l'affaire considéré le court voyage que je m'apprête à faire. Mais je ne partirai pas les mains vides. Je prends les réserves que Colin et Stacy avait préparés ainsi que le reste de leur équipement, pour précaution. J'embarque le tout dans le bateau avant d'aller dire mes salutation à Allen. Il est assis à un bar, buvant une sorte de bière.

-Bon, Allen, c'est ici que l'on se sépare, dis-je, essayant d'avoir l'air émotionnel.

Mais je ne le suis pas. Il a abandonné mes amis. Ça ne se pardonne pas. Il me serre la main après avoir avalé sa gorgée d'alcool.

-Je viendrai porter des fleurs sur ta tombe, dit-il, un sourire en coin. Si on retrouve ton corps.

Je lâche sa main immédiatement et je retourne à mon bateau. J'installe tout ce que je peux à l'arrière de mon yacht, encore furieux. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mes amis. Et si ils n'étaient pas en vie? et si Allen avait raison? Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir...

Rudy Birshall

Je me réveille en sursaut, la tête tournante. Je...je croyais être morte. Je tâte mon corps: je porte toujours mon uniforme de secouriste. Mon corps est intact, sans blessures. Mais...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est Barett, Stacy, Colin? Je me lève de mon lit et je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une grande pièce circulaire qui possède de larges vitres sur un côté. Mais ces vitres, elles donnent sur l'océan.

Je fléchis un peu en apercevant la profondeur à laquelle nous sommes. La surface semble être à des mètres et des mètres plus haut. Je regarde alors autour de moi pour voir si une sortie est possible. Je dois rejoindre le paquebot. J'aperçois une porte au fond sur laquelle il est écrit «Sortie». Je tente de l'ouvrir mais elle semble être bloquée de l'autre côté.

Soudain, j'entends un rugissement. Je regarde à travers la baie vitrée et j'aperçois une immense créature. Elle nage dans l'eau, gobant d'autres poissons, battant ses nageoires. Elle possède des dents acérées et une mâchoire puissante. Elle possède aussi un très long coup et quatre nageoires, en plus d'avoir une peau recouverte d'écaille. Ça ne ressemble à rien que j'ai vu auparavant. En fait, ci, je me souviens avoir vu une créature comme cela mais...mais c'était dans mes livres sur les dinosaures?!

Je colle mon visage à la vitre, examinant l'extérieur comme une gamine. Une créature préhistorique? Ici? Mais...mais c'est incroyable! Elle...elle se nomme comment déjà? Ah oui, c'est un plésiosaure! Elle passe près de la baie vitrée, créant de grosses vagues sur les vitres. Je remarque alors que même une partie du plafond est couvert de vitres. Ce verre doit être très épais, car, sinon, la pression aurait déjà détruit ces fenêtres.

Soudain, la porte par laquelle j'essayais de sortir s'ouvre lentement et une figure encapuchonnée rentre dans la pièce. Elle porte une sorte de veste à capuche bleue qu'elle a couvert de feuilles et de boue. Elle porte de petits pantalons bruns et n'a aucune chaussure sur ses pieds. Je regarde son visage, son nez retroussé, sa peau bronzée, ces yeux bleus et ces cheveux noirs, brillant à la lumière bleue filtrée par la baie vitrée. Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est Bethany Greenbriar, l'une des trois jeunes qui ont disparus sur cette île.

Barett Hill

La mer est plutôt calme autour de moi, si l'on ignore toutes les vagues que produit mon bateau. Cela fait à peu près trente minutes que je conduis le bateau et je n'ai toujours aucune vue de l'île. Je saisis la bouteille d'eau à mon côté et j'en prends une gorgée. C'est étrange comment la mer est aussi grande mais que je devrais avoir peur de manquer d'eau à boire.

J'aperçois l'île à l'horizon. Je tourne la barre légèrement pour mieux me diriger. J'entre dans la brume légère qui entoure à des kilomètres Isla Fuego, la voilant de presque tout regard extérieur. J'approche de la rive alors je mets mon sac sur mon dos. La plage est plutôt loin mais mon bateau s'arrête quand même. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore? Je regarde dans l'eau, qui est sombrement noire, cachant tout ce qu'elle contient.

Je descends par une échelle de mon véhicule, l'abandonnant où il est, et je tombe pour toucher le sol, qui a dû bloquer mon véhicule. Je vais devoir continuer le court trajet à pieds. L'eau me monte jusqu'au torse. Je sens les algues me frotter les jambes. Soudain, ma jambe glisse sur une ente et je suis submergé. J'ai dû marcher dans un creux. La noirceur m'envahit autour de moi et je plonge dans la noirceur.

Rudy Birshall

-Bethany Greenbriar? je demande à la jeune fille.

Elle enlève sa capuche et révèle sa longue chevelure qui descende jusqu'à sa taille.

-Oui...c'est moi, dit-elle avant de s'approcher de la baie vitrée. Mais vous, qui êtes vous?

-Mon nom est Rudy Birshall, je suis une secouriste qui a été envoyée sur l'île pour te trouver toi et tes amis. Est-ce qu'ils sont avec toi?

Elle fixe l'océan sombre. Ses yeux semblent perdus, tristes peut-être. Je ne suis pas une psychologue.

-On a été séparés. Cette île est immense...cela fait à peu près deux semaines que je les cherche, dit-elle.

-Je suis désolé de l'entendre...je réponds simplement. Mais...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Comment m'as tu sauvé? dis-je en m'assoyant sur le lit.

-Tu as été attaquée par la créature que tu vois là: le plésiosaure. C'est un dinosaure. Il remonte de longtemps, elle dit. Tu es tombée dans l'eau, il est venu pour te dévorer mais, il faut croire que tu a eu de la chance, il a mordu la boîte que tu tenais. Tu à dériver un peu et j'ai nager à ta rescousse.

-Merci beaucoup. Où est passée la boîte noire maintenant? je demande.

-Elle est tombée encore plus bas, dans l'épave d'un sous-marin. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'aller la chercher. Il nous faudrait des combinaisons de plongée profonde, mais je n'en ait pas.

Cette boîte noire est essentielle à notre mission...mais tient-elle encore? Ne devrions nous pas retourner au bateau et aller chercher l'armée? Ils ont l'artillerie pour tuer cette bête, ce dinosaure. Mais en même temps, elle est la preuve d'une avancée technologique. Peut-être est-elle l'unique spécimen d'un dinosaure vivant de nos jours! Nous ne devons pas la tuer, mais nous avons besoin de cette boîte noire.

-Avez-vous rencontré mes coéquipiers? dis-je.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

-Le bateau par lequel vous êtes arrivés est parti. Comme le reste de votre équipe d'ailleurs. Ils vous ont abandonné.

Barett Hill

Je remonte à la surface, effrayée. Dans cette eau, il n'y avait ni poisson, ni végétation, seulement de la noirceur. La brume n'aide pas à camoufler la terreur que produit cette île. Je rejoins la plage, épuisé. Je ne vois même plus mon bateau tant la brume devient épaisse. Je ne sais même pas si je suis à l'endroit où nous sommes arrivés pour la première fois, ni si je suis sur le bon côté de l'île.

J'avance vers la jungle pour tenter de reconnaître un arbre, une plante ou une roche. Mais rien, rien ne me revient. Je sors ma boussole pour voir dans quelle direction est le nord. Apparemment, je suis au sud du premier lieu où nous avons accosté. Je commence à longer la jungle, foulant le sable en direction de mon objectif. La brume est tellement épaisse, je ne vois presque pas ma main lorsque je tends le bras.

Soudain, j'entends des respirations autour de moi. Elles semblent venir de toutes les directions, comme un vent durant une tempête. Des bouffées d'air se mêlent aux sons étrangers à mesure que j'avance. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. La sueur coulant sur mon front se gèle. Les températures sur cette île varient très rapidement. J'enfile ma veste à capuchons que j'ai amené pour me tenir au chaud.

J'arrive soudain à un endroit où une grande rivière traverse la plage pour rejoindre la mer. Elle est trop forte pour que je la traverse. Les voix s'intensifient. Je marche le long de la rivière, pénétrant la jungle, suivant les bruits inconnus. Un vent fort me fouette les cheveux. Je sors mon canif, sentant des mouvements autour de moi. Mes poils se lèvent sous la terreur.

J'arrive au bout du chemin, devant un grand mur de verre. Il donne sur quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Il est grand, immense. Il se perds dans la brume. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir à travers à mesure que les respirations changent de tonalité. Suis-je en train de devenir fou? Le brouillard se disperse un peu, me donnant une meilleure vue sur l'autre côté de cette barrière. Je vois des mouvements. Très précis, saccadés.

Le soleil perce à travers les nuages gris. Les voix se dispersent. Les sons que j'entendais ne devaient être que le résultat d'une petite crise de folie du à la claustrophobie que me cause la brume. J'ai maintenant une bonne vision sur ce qui m'empêchait d'avancer. Devant moi, un immense dôme de vitre, placé en plein milieu de la rivière et posé sur une falaise devant moi. Il s'étends même dans la forêt.

À l'intérieur, les mouvements se trouvent des maîtres, des créatures. Je peux maintenant bien apercevoir ce qui semble être des oiseaux, de grands oiseaux. je ne peux apercevoir que leurs grandes ailes. Je sers mon canif dans ma poche droite. J'avance encore plus contre le mur de la verrière et je peux maintenant donner une apparence complète aux bêtes à l'intérieur.

Elles ont un bec long, rouge et sombre, des dents acérées, pointues comme des couteaux, des plumes bourgognes et un dos couvert de fourrure noire. L'une d'elle me tourne le dos, cachant ces yeux. Elles a la taille d'une girafe, peut-être même plus. Ces ailes sont incroyablement grandes. Ma respiration se tourne en halètement. La peur me saisit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elle tourne alors sa tête, révélant des yeux terrifiants, perçants, blancs et vides. Je recules d'un pas devant cette terreur. Cette île n'est pas ce que l'on pense...


End file.
